


Captain and Commodore

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of,” Steve says.</p>
<p>Tony grins, all teeth and very little humor. “Ah, but you have heard of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain and Commodore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omg Rachel so I was on pinterest and I stumbled across fanart of "Pirate Captain Tony Stark" and "Commodore Rogers" and . . . I need it. I need it so bad.
> 
> Unbeta'd!

"One boot with missing laces, half of a broken shield, and a compass that doesn’t even point north," Steve says, cataloguing the meager possessions of the man in front of him.

Tony struggles against the arm around his neck and the hand around his wrists gathered behind him. He does his best to really make a show of it, grunting and jerking around. When he gives up, he does so dramatically, sighing and letting himself deflate and go limp in arms of his captor.

Steve takes a step towards him, looking down at him with those clear blue eyes and thick lashes that no human being should possess. Tony would almost have trouble speaking under that gaze… if it weren’t for that silly hat and wig. Not to mention the ridiculous uniform.

“You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of,” Steve says.

Tony grins, all teeth and very little humor. “Ah, but you have heard of me.”

Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He’s about to give the order to have Captain Stark carried off, when he spots the compass nearly vibrating off the table. After a moment, it clicks loudly and stops moving. Hissing, it releases a puff of white smoke, followed by another. Steve turns around, arm outstretched to tell his officers to back off, when the compass explodes.

There’s a loud noise and a bright flash of light and Steve’s dimly aware of the sound of bodies falling to the ground, his own included, before darkness overtakes him.

* * *

Steve awakens to the unmistakable sound of waves lapping against the bow of a ship, clear blue open skies above him, and a hammer being taken to his brain. He groans.

“Don’t worry. The headache will fade before night falls.”

Steve startles and sits up, clutching his head when the movement proves to be too quick. There’s a hand on the base of his neck then, rubbing in gentle circles, and he feels some of the pressure fade.

He squints up into Stark’s face. “What did you do to me? What about my men, are they—“

“Calm down, Commodore. Nothing more than bright lights, loud noises, and a few chemicals.”

“Chemicals?”

“Don’t worry. They’ll wake up with a bit of a headache but they’ll be just fine. I know a guy. He’s does this all the time.”

Steve sighs. He wants to ask, but he knows better by now. He closes his eyes and rubs at his forehead. There’s movement besides Steve, the soft sounds of Stark arranging himself to sit next to him. Steve says nothing as he’s divested of his hat and uncomfortable wig, but he nearly moans when he feels Stark’s fingers running through his hair, the soft gentle touch doing wonderful things for the ache in his head.

“You look much better without that godforsaken thing,” Stark says.

Steve peeks at him through one open eye, “Yeah?”

Stark smiles softly at him, “Yeah.”

Steve laughs lightly and hums with pleasure when Stark presses his lips against his temple.

“You know there’s an old wives tale about curing headaches.”

“Is there?” Steve asks quietly, heat pooling in his stomach.

Tony’s lips trail down his cheek to his neck, biting lightly at the skin, as he hums in response. Steve turns his head and captures Tony’s lips with his own, unable to help the small noise he makes when they connect. He hopes that he never gets tired of the way this feels. But there is something bothering him. They’d arrested Tony alone and, by the sound of it, there’s no one else on board.

“Tony?” He mumbles against Tony’s lips.

“Mmm?”

“I was unconscious. How did you get me on board alone?”

Tony pulls back and smiles, his eyebrow cocked.

“Well now, if I told you that I wouldn’t be able to use that trick again. Besides, who doesn’t want a little mystery with their romance?”

Steve laughs and reaches up to cup Tony’s cheek, his thumb stroking the sun kissed skin. Tony leans into the touch, eyes bright and happy.

“If we want to make this look good,” Tony says, “I’d say we’ve got about three days before I should return you. And I’d much prefer them spent with you out of that ridiculous uniform, if you don’t mind.”

Steve grins. “Not one bit.”

The full-body sunburn Steve gets is completely worth it.


End file.
